


Rey's Riddles

by Pan_2000



Series: Warrior's Way [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Finnrey is background but essential to the plot, Gen, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Rey has to solve three riddles in order to get closer to her friends. Will she succeed?
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Warrior's Way [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Rey's Riddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts).



> Sorry that I am late, but this is for your birthday, Finnreyfitzsimmonshipper! Everyone, please tell her happy birthday!
> 
> Re-edited because it had typos and made no sense for those unfamiliar with these series.

Rey has almost reached the Jedi Holocron she was looking for. She wonders how this could benefit her. 

Will it help her track down Finn? He had vanished some time ago and does not speak to her. But she does want to rebuild what was once broken. She misses him so much!

She has survived many traps, the hardest of which was definetely the Dark Rey mirage, the one she confronted and then made proud on Kef Bir. This time, she managed to fight it off more easily. The mirage had screamed Rey would never get rid of her and that the whole Universe is looking for her. 

She was not afraid in the slightest. She has killed Palpatine with the help of all the Jedi. What could possibly be worse? 

Final room. There is one last obstacle between Rey and the Jedi Holocron. And it's a giant. Rey uses the Force to push the colossus back, but the monster does not move at all. Then the yellow lightsaber strikes the beast, leaving no scratches. 

"Greetings, Jedi. I am the Grey Colossus. I cannot be defeated by a lightsaber. But if you can solve three riddles, I will let you pass. Great power is worthless to the hands of a fool."

Rey is sweating. She remembers playing Holochess with Finn... she had the brilliant idea of pushing all the pieces but her Queen away and approach Finn's king to try and change him. 

After his frustration of playing against the very sore loser, Chewbacca, and the great strategist, Poe, he declared the move valid, made his king just take the queen out and made Poe proud by saying he managed to beat an actual Jedi in one move. 

Rey would love a rematch now that her mind is completely her own, just like when she was finding ways of survival in the desert. On Jakku, thinking on your feet was a great skill, necessary to survive. 

She eagerly accepts the challenge of the Colossus, her confidence was shattered when she realized how she acted under the influence of the Corruption, and wanted desperately to prove herself.

"Good, good. First riddle is this. Jedi Grandmasters have it, but don't use it. Men have it, but share it with their wives. Stormtroopers do not need it. Lando Calrissian has it big. Ben Solo has it small. What is it?" 

Jakku was a deparved land, and she studied the Jedi code. She almost answers something that is not appropriate... but she thinks that this might be a trap. Though Lando was known to be getting around and Kylo had to resort to kidnap women... 

"It's the surname!" Rey beams in victory. "Yoda never used it but he probably has one! Wives do use the surname of the husbands! Stormtroopers have numbers for names! Calrissian is a far bigger surname than Solo!"

The Grey Colossus grinned. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Next riddle?" 

"It can affect but can't be affected,  
It can kill living beings without being seen,  
And as it passes it changes constantly,  
Not just itself, but everything at its way."

Rey starts thinking about it. No, it is not an invisible person, people don't change like the sea all the time, though they can change... the sea is also quite visible, as Rey realized after she saw Kamino... 

"Do I have a time limit?" 

"No. But you will be kicked out if you make one mistake."

Rey's POV

Wait a second... time limit? Second... 

"The time!" I said with a smile. "It's obviously the time!"

"Heh. You really are good. But will a being like you find the third one? It's hard for a Jedi..." 

What is it? 

"It's the greatest expression of the Light,  
But the Dark masquerades often as it.  
It can be expressed in many ways, for many people.  
Beware, for manipulation takes the form of it." 

The Dark is indeed sneaky. It does hide behind the Light sometimes. And this expression, though the Greatest Good, can be still corrupted? 

Palpatine used Anakin's obsession with Padme to use him... obsession is not good, though. Snoke bridged my mind with Kylo's... abuse is not good, though. What was the good they were hiding behind?

Then I remembered what I got in many ways. Han and Leia loved me like a child. Poe and BB-8, as well as Chewbacca, loved me as a true friend. Finn...

... oh, Finn, how could I be so oblivious. I loved you and still do. You always wanted to help me at the cost of your own life, truly loved me. But those _bastards_ tried to make me think abuse is love! 

Wait! That's it!

"It's love."

Third person POV 

The Grey Colossus picks Rey up. "You..." 

Rey starts getting worried. "What? Wasn't it?" 

"... do you insist it's love? Is this your answer?" 

"YES!"

"I was just bluffing. Indeed, it's love. The holocron is all yours." The giant puts the Jedi down.

Rey waves at the Colossus goodbye. 

Her confidence has skyrocketed. She won. 

"I did it! I am worthy of being a Jedi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Which was your favorite riddle?
> 
> Honestly, Rey is mostly smart, but... TLJ and TROS.


End file.
